


Merry Pudding!

by misswildfire



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswildfire/pseuds/misswildfire
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero and Yue exchange Christmas presents and Kero eats a ton of pudding! Originally posted on ff.net in March of 2008, I'm just posting it here as well.
Kudos: 2





	Merry Pudding!

Sakura smiled to herself as she put the last piece of tape in place. Everything was perfect. She had finished the last of her Christmas shopping earlier that day and had just finished wrapping the last of the presents for everyone. 

“Sakura, where are you?” she heard the voice of Kero calling. 

“I’m in my room!” she yelled, panicking as she tried to hide all the presents. If Kero came into her room, there was no way that she would be able to keep his present a secret. He’d be able to smell it! She had bought him his favourite type of pudding. 

“You’ve been in there for ages!” Kero said. His voice was coming closer, what was she going to do.

“I’ll be down in a second,” she yelled back, ignoring his question as she put the last of her presents in her closet.  _ Wow, that was a close one! _ She thought. 

“Sakura?” Kero questioned, his head appearing on the other side of the slightly open door. 

“Yes Kero?” she asked, smiling innocently. 

“What’cha doing?” he asked, floating into the room. 

“Nothing. Hey Kero, do me a favour? Can you see if there’s any pudding left in the fridge? I need some for baking.”

“Pudding?!? There’s pudding in the fridge?! Wooo!” he cried, flying off. 

“Just don’t eat all of it!” she yelled after him. She sighed as she walked out of the room. She had no idea how long she would be able to keep Kero’s present a secret. Thankfully, everyone was coming over this afternoon to exchange Christmas gifts. 

~*~

“Sakura!” Kero yelled for what felt like the fifty billionth time that day. 

“What is it?” she yelled back, putting the last touches on her cookies.

“Tomoyo and Yue are here!”

“Let them in then!” In the living room Kero smiled to himself. He was loving this. He knew that Sakura was trying to keep his present a secret, but he was having fun annoying her. Kero flew over to the door and let the two guests in. 

“Hey Kero!” Tomoyo said as she walked in, Yue right behind her. “Where’s Sakura?” 

“In the kitchen,” he replied. She quickly took off her coat and joined Sakura in the kitchen. Their other two friends were unable to make it back to Japan for Christmas. Their parents had wanted them to stay home. However, they would all see each other during spring break and neither Tomoyo nor Sakura could wait. The two guardians were suddenly left alone. 

“So how have you been Yue,” Kero asked, cheery as ever. 

“Fine,” came the stoic response. “You haven’t been annoying Sakura all day have you?”

“What? Why would I do that?” Kero asked, putting his innocent face on. 

“You never did like it when Master Clow kept secrets from you. You would pester him until he told you. I highly doubt the mistress would give in to your childish antics,” the moon guardian replied. 

“Hey! Wait a minute!” but before Kero could do or say anything, they had been called into the living room. 

They spent the next few hours exchanging gifts, laughing, eating, (or in Kero’s case, pigging out!) and just generally having fun. Yue even almost smiled! Tomoyo had given Sakura some new costumes to wear, and a book for Yue. Both girls had gotten Kero pudding. Tomoya had given Yue a book of poems about the moon and Sakura got him some chocolate that she knew that he liked, although he would never admit it. Yue not knowing what else to give the girls had made little tiny sculptures made from his magic of little animals. 

“Wow, Yue, these are beautiful,” Sakura said, admiring the little snow leopard. She had no idea that Yue could do this kind of thing with his magic. 

“I am pleased that you like it mistress,” the stoic guardian replied. 

“Yue,” Sakura replied in warning. She hated it when he called her mistress. 

“Ya wow Yue these are amazing!” Tomoyo said, glancing at her watch. “Wow! It’s getting late, I better get going! I’ll see you guys soon. Happy Holidays!”

“Happy Holidays,” Kero and Sakura chorused. 

“I’ll see you guys later, I’m going to get some pudding,” Kero said, flying off in the direction of the kitchen.” The remaining guardian and Sakura sat in silence for several minutes before the young girl got up and stretched. 

“Well, I’m off to bed, Happy Holidays Yue.” She smiled at the guardian before going up the stairs. 

“Happy Holidays Sakura,” he whispered as she went up the stairs, not knowing that she heard him. 


End file.
